The trip to voltera
by Theafterlife1
Summary: Twilight story chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Me and Jacob been like brother and sister since I was born I know A lot of you think that if he imprinted on me were together forever well that's true for him and I guess me too except without the imprinting well anyway we thought about dating he thought it would be good but I just didn't know how to date him,sure I loved him but knowing that him and my mom used to be a item and they kissed I just think it would be way to awkward so we never did once and a while aro would come and see how much I've progressed with my age and powers but today I go to voltorra to see them


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle and Esme end up taking me voltera instead of my parents it's a long ride but we get there and I decide to goby myself.i start walking and I run straight into some one "oh my god I'm so sorry I wasent paying attention" I say and look at the guy he looks a little older than me but he's a vampire I can tell right at that stands up " it's fine aro sent me to see if you were here yet you are renessme right?" He asks in a smooth voice." Yes I am"  
I say " come then "he says and leads me in we stay in the elevator and we don't really talk and we walk in towards aro " dear brother I thought you had gotten lost" aro says "I see you brought her" he says again with a creepy smile " Renesmee dear how lovely to see you again it's been awhile" he's days to me taking my hand seeing all my powers I've gotten since the last time I seen him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
"Yes aro it has been awhile" I say in a polite voice which is weird for me but there the boss technically ."we'll dear lets see what powers you've grown" aro says holding his hand out to me and I take it and he's pretty much searching through my brain which isn't really weird considering my dad does it when ever I'm with Jacob if only I had my moms power " we'll this is interesting" aro says slowly " what is it brother" Marcus says " she has a werewolf power she can read a ware wolfs mind with out being a wolf ...interesting very" aro says "you may leave " he says kinda shoving me and I fall back and the boy I ran into helps me up " I never to u my name ..I am Alec" he says holding his hand out to me and I take it and something goes through me and then the next thing I remember is I'm at home and my parents and everyone are surrounding me "what happened". I ask


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4!  
So in this chapter we will introduce Emmett's new girlfriend (not rosealie) her names jenna hope you all like her :)

"Well when you were leaving we think Jane use her powers on you and you collapsed and Jenna found you found you " (let's skip a few months shall we?)  
-Jenna's pov-  
Carlisle and Alice called me into Carlie's office saying it was important"what is it Carlisle?" I ask confused " Alice seen a vision of you and Emmett and you guys had a baby I'm just wondering are you pregnant?" He asks and it sinks in that I could be and probably am " I might be Im not for sure though" I say " ill find out just lay down " he says and I lay back and he presses on my abdomen and I flinch" ow" I look at Alice and Carlisle and they call Emmett in and tell us that...I'm pregnant Emmett looks ecstatic and I look terrified " how far along Is she?" Emmett asks " around 4-7 weeks" Carlisle says but I'm not paying attention this is gonna be hard...

So what about that that's a shocked right? Well that's it for now it's really short but I ran out of time and haven't updated for awhile


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

-3 months later-  
Jenna's pov  
Me and Emmett walk home and were talking about the baby we both stop and I see a car and push him away and it hits me instead and I fly up and hit the ground and I'm laying there and my hand goes to my stomach

Emmett's pov  
I see someone get out of the car ...Alec " oh my go Jenna!" Alec says

Jenna's pov  
I feel someone pull my shirt up and feel around "blood..." Emmett says and look at my pants stained in blood " she's misscarrying!" I hear Emmett scream into his phone and I wake up crying I hear a car pull up " Jenna can you hear me?" Carlisle asks . I nod alittle " Jenna you have to stay still I might be able to save the baby" I nod with tears going down my face and Emmett's beside me an I can tell the blood is making him uncomfortable Carlisle touches my stomach and I groan in pain and Alice and Edward also show up " we've gotta move her back home so I can help the baby Emmett Edward pick her up slowly " he says and they pick me up and I hold onto Emmett's hand -at home - they lay me on a bed and Carlisle has his hands on my stomach and I'm crying ..I can't loose this baby

ohhhhhh this is deporessing


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle and Esme end up taking me voltera instead of my parents it's a long ride but we get there and I decide to goby myself.i start walking and I run straight into some one "oh my god I'm so sorry I wasent paying attention" I say and look at the guy he looks a little older than me but he's a vampire I can tell right at that stands up " it's fine aro sent me to see if you were here yet you are renessme right?" He asks in a smooth voice." Yes I am"  
I say " come then "he says and leads me in we stay in the elevator and we don't really talk and we walk in towards aro " dear brother I thought you had gotten lost" aro says "I see you brought her" he says again with a creepy smile " Renesmee dear how lovely to see you again it's been awhile" he's days to me taking my hand seeing all my powers I've gotten since the last time I seen him.


End file.
